El Guardián, un Ángel y un prius
by SaV21
Summary: TRADUCIDA. del episodio 9:13. La Hermandad UA. Dean Winchester tiene sus manos llenas con un Prius, un ángel más que servicial, y un muy necesitado hermano de corazón a corazón con Sam, quien en realidad no es su hermano. COMPLETA


Hola, aquí les traigo otra traducción de este autor que amo. es brillante y ha escrito historias buenisimas de supernatural, y todo un mundo paralelo a ellos llamado LA HERMANDAD. por cierto, he cambiado algunas palabras para que se pueda leer.

La historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la serie.

historia original: https/m./s/10123249/1/The-Guardian-an-Angel-and-A-Prius-A-Tale-of-Going-the-Distance

autor original: https/m./u/930783/

El guardián, un ángel y un prius: una historia de ir a la distancia

Por: Ridley James

Beta: Tidia

N / A: Tidia y yo decidimos que el episodio 9:13 de Supernatural más reciente exigía algún tipo de etiqueta.Eso no es fácil, ya que lo queríamos en la UA de la Hermandad y la mayoría de ustedes que saben que nuestro universo comprende que nos separamos del programa después de la Temporada 5. Nunca subestime la determinación de un escritor despreciado, o en este caso, dos escritores completamente asombrados Corredores de espectáculos descuidados que aparentemente se han propuesto destruir a los hermanos Winchester.Por favor, disculpen cualquier liberalidad que tomamos. Solo hay advertencias leves de spoiler, ya que solo se aborda una pequeña conversación de este episodio.

RCJ

"Un hermano ofendido es más difícil de ganar que una ciudad fuerte; y sus contiendas son como los barrotes de un castillo".–Proverbios 18:19 La Biblia

El padre de Dean Winchester nunca fue del tipo sentimental; Al menos no después del asesinato de su esposa. Tal vez nunca había sido particularmente así. Dean solo tenía cinco años cuando ella murió y, a veces, especialmente ahora que era mayor, cuestionó los rosados recuerdos que a menudo evocaba de John Winchester. El destino y los desquiciados planes de un demonio para dominar el mundo transformaron a su padre a lo largo de los años, borrando al hombre, dejando a sus hijos el cazador con cabeza de toro y de corazón duro.

Pero cuando se trataba de automóviles, el padre de Dean se parecía más al hombre que él quiso que fuera. Una vez le había dicho a su hijo que los autos tenían personalidades. Dean tomó esas palabras en serio, nunca había mirado un carro igual desde entonces.

Su Chevy Impala negro era un ejemplo. El Impala era fuerte, voluntarioso y un poco áspero alrededor de los bordes. Un Winchester a través y por medio. Le gustaba ir rápido y apretado alrededor de las curvas, pero fue construido para largas distancias. Dean estaba convencido de que si ella pudiera hablar; su voz habría sido un ronroneo profundo como el whisky de miel. Lo más importante, ella entendía el deber de la familia. Fue tan leal y fiel como el día fue largo.

A pesar de su pintura nacarada y su piel sintética, había dejado a su dueño varado dos veces. Dean sospechaba que el culpable era una tapa de distribuidor agrietada o un motor dañado. De cualquier manera, el auto estaba en este mismo momento siendo una perra. Ella estaba haciendo que Dean trabajara en eso, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Pero no tenía dudas que hubiera podido conquistar a la bonita rubia en un día típico si hubiera tenido la intención de hacerlo, tal vez incluso se hubiera salido con ella en el viejo sofá de la parte trasera de su garaje, no estaba tan seguro de su capacidad para ganarse a su maldito auto. Por supuesto que hoy no fue un día típico. Acercándose más a la medianoche, Dean estaba cansado.

Estaba harto de trabajar largas horas sin fin en la tienda para construir la base de clientes que necesitaba si iba a hacer una verdadera visita al garaje. Estaba cansado de las cacerías que lo sacaron de la granja durante días, y dejó aún más trabajo cuando regresó. Dean estaba exhausto del estiércol en sus botas, grasa debajo de sus uñas y sangre en las manos. Por el momento, sin embargo, estaba especialmente cansado de ser El Guardián de una organización ultra secreta que había jurado proteger a los inocentes de todas las formas del mal. Resulta que la Hermandad tenía una cantidad sorprendente de tonterías políticas y decisiones cotidianas al estilo de los directores ejecutivos. Dean bien podría haber tomado a Cullen Ames en la dirección de la compañía de su familia hace muchos años.Habría sido más limpio, y habría pagado mucho mejor.

Dean nunca había buscado intencionalmente una posición en La Hermandad, cuandi estaba perfectamente contento de ser un humilde cazador. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la carrera hasta que su antecesor estuvo muerto. El pastor Jim Murphy no había dicho ni una vez que tenía a Dean en mente para el trabajo. Los otros en su círculo cerrado que habían estado al tanto tenían los mismos labios apretados, incluyendo a su mejor amigo.

Cuando se supo la verdad, a Él le tomó mucho tiempo aceptar la idea, incluso más tiempo para reconocer que Jim podría haber tenido razón. Dean Winchester nació para ser "El Guardian". A pesar de aceptar su posición y estar en ella durante casi un año, a menudo se sentía mal preparado, abrumado por el destino que otros parecían tan seguros de que estaba destinado a cumplir. Esta noche fue una de esas noches.

"¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?" Él exigió de la perla pequeña Prius. Tuvo la tentación de golpearla con el destornillador Phillips que estaba manejando para aumentar su actual miseria. El garaje solía ser un refugio para cazar, un lugar donde podía ponerse el mono (uniforme) y volverse tan anónimo como Clark Kent. Esta noche no había funcionado de esa manera. La Hermandad lo había seguido hasta allí, su mejor amigo y su hermano tirando de su paciencia de una manera que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

"Son hombres adultos y actúan como dos niños peleando por una puta figura de acción".

Dean silenciosamente juró nunca tener hijos. Ya tenía las manos llenas con la tríada. Por lo que pudo deducir, la batalla actual había comenzado con una cacería fallida que habían sido llamados para limpiar. Caleb culpó a los cazadores involucrados, un cazador en particular, un legado que había llegado a un círculo por derecho de nacimiento. En lo que respecta a El Caballero, el hombre acababa de obtener su tercer golpe. Caleb quería que Dean se llevara su anillo, y tal vez su cabeza. Sam, por otro lado, estaba ofreciendo otra perspectiva, una que justificaba menos mutilación y mucha más diplomacia. El Académico parecía creer que la inteligencia defectuosa había sido la culpable, por lo que no era de extrañar que el hermano de Dean hubiera estado presionando para obtener una red más compleja de recolectores de información. Sam quería que lo dejaran investigar más antes de tomar una decisión.

A Dean no le importaba la razón por la que la cacería había salido mal, solo que dos hombres estaban muertos. Hombres de los que era responsable en última instancia, hombres que tenían familias a los que tendría que responder. Él se haría responsable. Luego estaba el puñado de inocentes que habían sido asesinados por el wendigo, el monstruo era el corazón de todo ese lío que había escapado dejando innumerables víctimas en el camino. Inevitablemente, Dean también se sentiría responsable de sus vidas y muertes.

"¿Cuándo todo se complicó tanto?" Dean resopló mientras continuaba luchando con el Prius, finalmente, haciendo palanca en uno de los pasadores tumbados que mantenían suelta la tapa del distribuidor. tendría que advertirle a la rubia sobre dejar que los aficionados jueguen sobro el capot ."A veces desearía que fuera simple, mi hermano y yo en el camino en el Impala, salvando a la gente, haciendo negocios familiares".

"No quieres decir eso".

La inesperada voz coincidió con que la tapa del distribuidor salía disparada. Dean se sobresaltó, retrocediendo y golpeando su cabeza con el capot ."¡Maldita sea, Cas! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte ..."

"No hay barreras aquí". El tono de Castiel no contenía ningún indicio de disculpa, sino uno de reproche. "Fue fácil para mí encontrarte".

Dean puso la tapa en el borde del auto y miró a Castiel. Tocó la parte posterior de su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo ya un ligero hinchazón. Dean no había visto al ángel en un par de meses, y desconfió de inmediato al considerar que su último encuentro hizo que Dean persiguiera lanzas místicas y visitara la corte de Merlín para asegurar a Excalibur. "Si me dices que tienes algo que exige la atención de El Guardián, no seré responsable de mis acciones, lo que puede implicar o que te mate a golpes con una llave".

"No estoy aquí para pedir tu ayuda". Castiel se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, fingiendo inocencia de una manera que Caleb podía hacer, pero eso se veía raro en el ángel. "Andaba por el barrio".

"cierto." Dean resopló. Sacó el trapo que colgaba del bolsillo de su mono y se limpió las manos. "el cielo nuevo no es precisamente un hervidero de actividad celestial en estos días, por lo tanto, estoy relajado de no tener que explicar a mis clientes las líneas de sal y dibujos extraños en mi garage. Supongo que todo está bien, digo si tienes tiempo libre para preocuparte por mí, un simple mortal ".

"No eres un humano cualquiera, Dean".

Dean se rio "Así que todo el mundo me sigue recordando".

"Las cosas están una vez más como deberían estar, gracias a tu ayuda, la ayuda de tu Tríada".

"Es bueno saberlo, Cas". Dean lo decía en serio. Puede que no siempre haya sido la persona más espiritual, pero creía en un bien mayor, que necesitaba creer lo que el Pastor Jim predicaba todos esos años, al menos estaba cerca de la verdad. Él podía manejar la tierra siendo tan jodida como era mientras el Cielo hiciera su trabajo también. "Pero como puedes ver, estoy un poco ocupado ..."

"Siento tu angustia". Castiel continuó mirando a Dean con su rostro serio.

"¿Y ahora? ¿viniste corriendo o volando, lo que sea que hacen los ángeles para ayudarme a trabajar en una tapa de distribuidor?" Dean estaba un poco sorprendido, y le preocupaba que su mal humor hubiera viajado a través de conexiones etéreas y mereciera una visita de su autoproclamado protector.

"No tengo idea de qué es un tope de distribuidor, pero quiero ayudar".

Dean levantó la parte rota del Prius. Pensó que Castiel estaba en la mente de compensar algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron durante su última batalla juntos, pero Dean realmente no tenía nada en él para dejar que el ángel hiciera reparaciones, especialmente cuando todo estaba perdonado, en su mayoría. "Esta es la única cosa que necesito, así que a menos que tengas una escondida debajo de esa gabardina ..."

"La maquinaria humana no es mi experiencia, pero sí sé algo sobre los almas heridas".

"Bueno." Dean volvió a ponerse la gorra, buscando la cerveza que había dejado antes. Era dolorosamente obvio que no iba a poder deshacerse de Castiel. Dean agregaría 'amigo a un ángel agresivo' a su lista de obligaciones.

"Estás teniendo una crisis de fe".

"¿Así es como lo llaman?" Dean casi escupe el trago de cerveza caliente. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. "Simplemente pensé que estaba harto de mi mala suerte en la vida".

"A veces es difícil para los humanos ver cuán bendecidos son". El ceño de Castiel se profundizó. "Ser agradecido es una acción fundamental".

"Creo que estás confundido, Amigo". Dean tomó otro trago largo, esperando poder calmar el dolor en su cabeza y el apretón sospechoso en su pecho que trajeron las palabras de Cas. "Realmente no quieres que comience a contar y comparar las cosas".

"Entiendo que se te ha exigido mucho. He visto lo que tus decisiones le han traído a tu vida, tanto malas como buenas".

"¿Mis decisiones?" Dean no pudo evitar la amargura de su voz. Esta noche no era la indicada para hablar sobre el libre albedrío, no cuando estaba pensando en todas las cosas que no eligió, la muerte de su madre, la decisión de su padre de seguir a su asesino y buscar venganza a toda costa, alineándose con la Hermandad. Que con eso conllevó a su destino actual. "Creo que me has confundido con alguien más".

"Cada elección que hacemos nos lleva por un camino muy específico; tomemos a tu padre, por ejemplo. John Winchester podría haber elegido llevar una vida muy diferente, una con más soledad".

Dean miró al ángel, preguntándose si su amigo estaba hurgando en su mente. Estaba rodeado de personas que podían leer sus pensamientos más privados y eso era suficiente para hacerlo un hombre paranoico. "Cuéntame sobre eso."

"¿Crees que si él hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente, podrías no ser como dijiste 'en tu vida'?"

Dean terminó la cerveza con un profundo suspiro. A menudo se preguntaba en la vida diferente que él y Sam podrían haber tenido si John Winchester hubiera elegido otro camino. Pero la especulación de ese pensamiento era tan inútil como ponerle un impermeable a un pato. "No es como si alguna vez lo supiera con seguridad, ¿sabes?"

"Podría mostrarte." Castiel dio un paso adelante, levantando su mano antes de que Dean tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

El Guardián sintió el toque de los dedos de Cas en su frente, la onda de energía que resonó a través de la banda de plata en su mano. La botella de cerveza se resbaló de su agarre, incluso cuando la habitación a su alrededor daba paso a la nada.

RCJ

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Dean mantuvo la mano en su cabeza, los codos apoyados en la mesa frente a él. Ambos estaban en un pequeño bar de mala muerte, la segunda parada en el improvisado viaje de campo del ángel. El primero había estado en un bunker, un escondite secreto de un grupo llamado 'Los Hombres de Letras'. Castiel le había dado a Dean un resumen rápido cuando entraron en la fortaleza. Pasar por las puertas de acero no parecía nada comparado con aceptar la explicación de Castiel de que él y Dean estaban en una realidad alternativa. Que lo que estaban viendo era una conversación privada y dolorosa entre otro Dean y Sam Winchester.

"Te expliqué que estabas viendo una versión diferente de ti y Sam, una creada cuando John Winchester decidió no alinearse tan estrechamente con James Murphy y La Hermandad, que ..."

Dean levantó la cabeza y levantó una mano para adelantarse a Castiel. "Lo entiendo. Este es como el momento en que me llevaste a ese futuro posible, el momento en el que estaba mucho más tranquilo y le mostraste a Caleb lo que sucedería si todo el trato con La Lanza del Destino fracasara en una forma diferente ".

"Sí." Castiel inclinó la cabeza. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean miró más allá del ángel al bar donde su "otro" se sentó ahogando sus penas en una cerveza y varios tragos de whisky. Él no culpó al chico; de hecho, estuvo tentado a unirse a él. "Soy mucho mejor que ese Dean".

"¿Entonces ves mi punto?"

"¿Tu punto?" Dean exigió, sin molestarse en mantener la voz baja ya que la falta de camarera que los atendía le decía que probablemente aún eran invisibles. "¿Tu intención era mostrarme alguna versión de mi hermanito poseído por demonios?"

"Sam no está poseído actualmente en esta realidad". Castiel frunció el ceño. "Aunque, como expliqué, recientemente fue poseído por un ángel y pasó un tiempo sin alma después de haber elegido convertirse en el recipiente de Lucifer y fue al Infierno ..."

"Basta con la lección de historia". Dean una vez más cortó a su amigo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y desvió la vista hacia la espalda del otro Dean. Si el Sam al que presenció tenía un alma, no podía imaginar pasar tiempo con él cuando no tenía una. "Lo entiendo. Era realmente Sam, solo que la versión de Sam en este universo es diferente".

"Así como tú eres diferente aquí". Castiel miró hacia el bar donde estaba el otro Dean, tomando otro trago. Seguro que parecía roto, incluso si decía lo contrario. "Sus experiencias no han sido las mismas. Grandes eventos, sí, pero John Winchester nunca fue el Caballero de la Hermandad. No son los mismos hermanos".

"¡Pero somos hermanos igual!" Maldita sea, ese era el único punto que Dean quería transmitir. "Todavía somos hermanos. Quiero decir, !lo son!. Todavía son hermanos. Nada puede cambiar eso".

"Quizás alguien debería explicárselo a Sam".

"Esa es una gran idea, Cas". Dean golpeó la mesa, seguro de su misión ahora. "De hecho, creo que debería ser yo".

El ceño de Castiel se profundizó y Dean reconoció el destello de preocupación. "Te traje aquí para que tengas más claridad sobre tu situación actual, no para ..."

"Quieres que me sienta mejor, parte de ser una mejor rutina de 'Ángel Guardián', ¿verdad?" Dean estaba dispuesto a usar un poco de culpa si servía para su propósito.

Castiel asintió."Sí."

"Entonces déjame hacer esto". Dean miró hacia abajo en la forma en que estaba vestido, todavía en overoles manchados de grasa. "Hazme más que humo y manchas. dame un pequeño cambio de imagen".

Castiel todavía parecía inseguro, sus ojos viajaban al bar una vez más. "Pero si este Sam descubre tu treta o este Dean ..."

"Sam nunca tendrá una razón para dudar de quién soy, y puedes hacerle compañia a Dean a las cinco en punto". Dean levantó una ceja. "¿Hay una versión tuya aquí también?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Entonces tú y este Dean todavía son amigos?"

"Como dijiste, algunas cosas son constantes sin importar el universo". Castiel estiró la solapa de su gabardina. "Y aquí no tengo que lidiar con Caleb".

Dean miró su anillo, sin poder imaginar una vida sin su mejor amigo, incluso si momentos antes había contemplado una en la que su padre no hubiera necesitado una niñera protegida ni de medio tiempo. "Damien nunca nos hubiera dejado llegar a este punto con Sam".

"Quizás deberíamos volver". Castiel vacilaba, y Dean sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente para convencer a su amigo. "Puede que esta no haya sido la mejor idea. Hablar con este Sam no va a cambiar nada".

"Aún así, tengo que intentarlo". Dean no lo entendió muy bien. Castiel tenía razón en una cosa. Este no era su Sam, no era ese Dean sentado en el bar, pero como el ángel estaba tratando de mostrarle, podría haberlo sido. Sintió que al menos tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas, sin querer ver que su relación y la de Sam se rompieran, incluso en otro universo. "Digamos que es una cuestión de hermanos".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cas no solo le concedió sino que le otorgó a Dean su forma corporal, un cambio de ropa y un poco de vello facial adicional. Dean se encontró una vez más en el bunker y tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco envidioso. El lugar era increíble, como La tumba en una escala mucho más grande, la cueva de Batman. Dean le preguntaría a Cas si los Hombres de las Letras estaban en su universo, esperando que su Tríada lo descubriera. Tal vez podría pedirle a Carolyn que investigue a su abuelo paterno, sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse en una misión a la vez.

Él y Cas se habían pegado con el "otro" Dean después de observar a los hermanos corazón a corazón, siguiéndolos hasta el bar después de que Sam salió, así que Dean tuvo que revisar algunas habitaciones antes de encontrar una con la luz brillando debajo de la puerta. No se molestó en golpear, saltando para encontrar a Sam reclinado en su cama, leyendo un libro.

"Qué demonios, Dean…"

"Lo siento." dejó la puerta abierta. "¿Los compañeros de trabajo no están permitidos en habitaciones privadas, hermano?"

Sam bajó el libro, balanceando las piernas sobre el lado de la cama.Tenía la misma mirada indignada que el Sam de su universo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse en modo 'El Académico'. Al parecer, ambos se auto justificaron y se obstinaron por lo mismo. "No empieces con esto otra vez. Te dije cuáles eran mis condiciones y aceptaste".

"Realmente no me diste otra opción, ¿verdad, Sammy?" Dean y su hermano habían pasado su parte justa de rondas, se habían lastimado de una manera que nunca debieron, pero su Sam nunca fue insensible, ni orgulloso, a veces sí torpe y definitivamente decidido. Era el hijo de John Winchester, después de todo.

"Podríamos haber ido por caminos separados. Siempre hubo una opción".

"En realidad, se ve como la mejor opción en este momento". Dean miró la habitación, notando su pulcritud, las cantidades de libros apilados ordenadamente y listos para leer. Parecía la habitación de Sam en la casa de Caleb, menos los fragmentos de personalidad que se habían deslizado en el último año. Los artículos que marcaban a Dean en Sam faltaban aquí. no había ningún póster de la NYU en la pared, ninguna sudadera de los Rangers tirada en el fondo de la cama, ni fotos enmarcadas de su padre, Mac y Jim, y la de su propia Tríada de Joshua en su Boda. Trató de recordar que este Sam no había tenido las mismas oportunidades, la oportunidad de ser 'El Académico'.

"Eso depende de tí." Sam se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Has cambiado de opinión?"

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? No abandonas a la familia al lado de la carretera. No eres un maldito Prius". Dean se movió al espacio de su hermano, la gracia desapareció bajo la actitud fría de Sam, la manera indiferente en que le preguntó si Dean se iba, casi con la esperanza de que realmente así fuera.

"¿Qué?" Sam negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Cómo te jodiste tanto, amigo? ¿Hablando mierda y destrozando a tu propio hermano?"

Sam emitió una risa que Dean había escuchado en su padre, pero nunca en su hermano. "No creo que sea yo quien esté mal y hablando locamente en este momento".

"Claro." Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Soy el problema. Soy egoísta. No soporto estar solo. Hago más daño que bien, no importa los costos ni daños colaterales. ¿Verdad? ¿O tienes más cosas que quieres agregar a la lista de lo que me hace una persona de mierda".

Sam suspiró. "Creo que deberías dormir un poco, Dean".

"¿Dormir me hará olvidar que mi propio hermano piensa que soy patético? ¿Que casi dijo que no sudaría para salvarme el culo?"

El silencio de Sam fue ensordecedor.

"¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas de mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?" Dean apretó los puños, tratando de contener sus emociones. Sintió la ausencia de su anillo de la Tríada, sabiendo que Castiel debió haberlo tomado, para que no se diera cuenta que no era el verdadero Dean. La marca en su dedo donde lo había usado fielmente durante años le recordó que "este" no era su hermano. Rezó para que su Sam no abrigara tal sentimiento, que mantuviera su relación de hermanos en una consideración mucho más alta.

"Como te dije antes, solo estoy siendo honesto acerca de cómo me siento". Sam hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "No quiero hablar más del asunto".

"¿De verdad crees que todas las cosas que he hecho por ti a lo largo de los años se hicieron por mi propio egoísmo, algo de desesperación por no estar solo?" Dean no sería hechado como un desconocido. Si nada más el daba su opinión. El otro Dean podría no haber visto el punto en eso, pero él iba a hacer que Sam lo escuchara.

"Mira," Sam se pasó las manos por el pelo de una manera que dean reconoció en su propio hermano, esa acción hizo que su ira se desvanecíera. "No te culpo por completo. Sé que papá te hizo pensar que era tu trabajo cuidarme, mantener a nuestra familia unida, pero ..."

"¿Cómo te atreves a poner esto en papá?" Dean lo señaló con un dedo y su ira se encendió una vez más. "Te cuidé porque eras mi hermano pequeño. Tal vez quieras detener la rutina del 'pobre Sammy' y recordar las ocasiones en que me aseguré de que te alimentaras y tuvieras ropa decente siempre. Las veces que fui a cazar con papá por ti, o las veces que empujé cada instinto humano egoísta que tenía a un lado para ponerte primero ".

"¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo! Tus prioridades se arruinaron desde el principio porque papá ..."

"A la mierda, papá. Hice lo que hice porque te amaba, idiota. Y sí, porque éramos familia, pero no lo vi como una carga. Haces que parezca una palabra de cuatro letras que el Pastor Jim lavaría nuestra boca fuera por decir ".

"Simplemente no lo vemos igual".

"¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que buscó en todas partes para encontrar una cura para mí cuando me estaba muriendo en el hospital?" Dean no estaba seguro de que estos Winchesters habían pasado por esa cacería, pero tuvo que aceptar la palabra de Castiel cuando el ángel le dijo que sus vidas eran paralelas, los grandes eventos de la misma manera, menos el aspecto de la Hermandad. La expresión de dolor de Sam le dijo que había habido una experiencia similar, si no la misma.

"Nunca dije que era fácil dejar ir a alguien que amabas, pero no es correcto elegir quién va a vivir y quién muere, solo porque la persona que está muriendo comparte el ADN contigo".

"Alguien murió en mi lugar a causa de ese curandero, Sam. No elegí quitarle la vida. Sólo fui allí por ti, porque no pudiste dejarme morir. Y el auto se estrelló con papá, todo lo posible. estabas dispuesto a ir cuando Tess La Parca me tenía en su lista corta ... "

"No sabía que el curandero se estaba llevando una vida por otra, o que papá iba a cambiar su vida por la tuya", intentó interrumpir Sam.

"¡Y nunca he sacrificado a alguien a sabiendas para salvarte!"

"Excepto por ti mismo".

"¿Diablos? ¿Estás hablando de cuando hice el trato para traerte de vuelta?" Dean inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose si ese acontecimiento habría pasado de manera similar aquí.

"Sí. maldita sea".

"Me alegra que lo hayas mencionado, hermanito". Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Porque me encantaría saber cómo pasar cuarenta años en el infierno tuvo algo que ver con no querer estar solo. Confía en mí cuando te digo que nunca he estado más solo y sufrí. Sufrí como nunca y lo haría todo de nuevo si eso significaría salvarte ".

"¡No lo entiendes! Eso no es lo que quiero".

"No, solo quieres que me quede muerto" o por qué el otro Dean se ahogara en alcohol, pensó. Se preguntó si había cometido algún error, pero incluso si tenía el hecho de que Sam no estaba de acuerdo en algo, lo hacía ver todo mal. Se sintió enfermo por pensar que "este" era como su propio hermano. Sam podría volverlo completamente loco, pero Dean nunca dudaría en cubrirle la espalda, moriría por él en un instante si fuera necesario. Más que eso, Sam lo respetaba, lo apreciaba por el hombre en el que se había convertido. Dijo lo que el otro Dean no haría, tal vez lo que no pudo. "Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Eres un imbécil, ingrato y egoísta".

Dean trajo su puño hacia atrás y le dio un golpe a Sam. "¿porqué no le das las gracias a Dean por una vez? ¿Qué tal si te disculpas con él?"

Sam se frotó los labios y frunció el ceño."¿Dean?"

Dean se acercó y envolvió sus manos en la camisa de su hermano. "Levántate y abandona tu lloriqueo y justo antes de que sea demasiado tarde Sammy, antes de que pierdas a la única persona en este mundo a quien le importas de verdad".

Dean observó que la cara de Sam se retorcía con confusión, luego notó la chispa en sus ojos oscuros, la rápida inteligencia que era parte de su hermano. "¿Dónde está la marca de Caín?"

Dean miró su brazo, la manga de su camisa se había deslizado hacia arriba. Sam ahora estaba mirandolo. Lo dejó ir, sin entender lo que le estaba preguntando, pero temía que Cas se hubiera perdido un detalle importante del Dean de este universo y que, sin saberlo, no le había informado a él.

De todas formas ya no tenía importancia, él estaba satisfecho. Tenía una cosa más que decir antes de irse, una cosa que sabía que el otro Dean estaba pensando.

"Solo para que sepas, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. No me iré, incluso si debería hacerlo, si cada instinto egoísta y autoprotector dentro de mí está gritando que salgamos de aquí mientras tengamos algo bueno. Porque soy tu puto hermano, te guste o no, Sam. Nada va a cambiar eso".

Dejó a Sam tirado en el suelo, sin palabras, con una mandíbula adolorida y con suerte mucho en que pensar antes de que su verdadero hermano llegara a casa. Dean no se sorprendió al encontrar a Castiel esperándolo fuera del búnker. Le asintió con la cabeza al ángel, pero siguió caminando, no deseando más que poner algo de distancia entre él y ese lugar.

"¿Dejaste al otro Dean solo?" Se aclaró la garganta, odiando la emoción que escuchaba en su voz.

"Parece que su Castiel también es bueno para sentir angustia".

Dean se tranquilizó porque en este momento no estaba solo, incluso si no había un Caleb al que llamar. "Bueno."

Cas mantuvo el ritmo acelerado de Dean, sin señalar que no había manera de caminar hacia donde necesitaban ir. "¿Lograste lo que esperabas?"

"No lo sé." Dean comprendió muy bien lo fácil que podría dañarse una relación, cuánto tiempo llevó restaurarla. Él y Sam habían pasado por su propio tiempo de destrucción con Stanford y luego con Ruby, pero lo habían hecho más fuerte, mejor y con un nuevo aprecio mutuo. Quería creer que tal cosa era posible para este universo, para este Sam y Dean que no tenían La Hermandad y, por lo tanto, se necesitaban aún más. Pero ambos tenían que desearlo, y Dean no estaba seguro de si el Sam de este universo simplemente estaba atacando con rabia y dolor o si realmente había terminado con tratar de recomponer las cosas. "Sin embargo, creo que cumpliste tu misión con gran éxito".

Castiel dejó de caminar, obligando a Dean a hacer lo mismo."Aprender una valiosa lección a menudo es doloroso".

"Cuéntame sobre eso". Dean se frotó el puño palpitante, mirando por encima del hombro hacia el búnker una vez más. Volvió su mirada a Castiel. "Quiero que me devuelvas mi anillo".

Castiel se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la banda de plata. Dean lo tomó, saboreando el cosquilleo familiar cuando lo deslizó de nuevo en su lugar. Frotó con el pulgar el frío grabado metálico en todo lo que significaba. El peso era reconfortante. "Vamos a casa."

RCJ

La suave y molesta palmadita en la mejilla de Dean se convirtió rápidamente en una bofetada punzante más aguda que merecía su atención, la voz incesante de pánico exigió que luchara para salir de la oscuridad. "Deuce, maldita sea. ¡Despierta!"

"Ay." Dean golpeó la mano agrediéndolo. Intentando forzar la apertura de sus ojos. Cuando logró la tarea, fue recibido con luces deslumbrantes y el rostro preocupado de Caleb flotando sobre él.

"¿Estás conmigo, chico?"

"Sí", se quejó Dean, levantándose sobre sus codos, parpadeando en el resplandor excesivamente brillante. Miró a su alrededor, notando el hecho de que estaba en el frío suelo del garaje tendido frente al perlado Prius.

"Ya era hora".Caleb le ofreció una mano a Dean para ayudarlo a sentarse. "Me has asustado muchísimo, hombre".

"¿Que pasó?" Dean se frotó la cabeza una vez que estaba de pie, sintiendo un golpe en la espalda. Su mente estaba nublada, llena de tenues recuerdos que no podía evocar porque seguían deslizándose de su mano.

"Dímelo tú. Regresé a disculparme por ser un estúpido solo para encontrarte inconsciente. Por un minuto no pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad ..."

Volvió a Dean entonces, materializándose como una pared de ladrillo frente a él. La discusión que había tenido con Caleb y Sam, la visita inesperada de Cas, el pequeño viaje a la otra dimensión. "Mierda."

Caleb se sobresaltó cuando Dean se incorporó de golpe, mirando alrededor del garaje de una manera salvaje. "Tranquilo", dijo, levantando una mano como si quisiera calmar a un caballo asustado. "Está bien, Deuce. Cálmate".

"¿Dónde está Cas?"

"Castiel?" Caleb negó con la cabeza. "El no está aquí".

"Pero tú sí". Dean asintió, respirando hondo para calmar su corazón acelerado. "Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Damien".

La boca de Caleb se contrajo. "Teniendo en cuenta que me dijiste que me largara y que no mirára atrás hace unas horas, es bueno escuchar eso".

"No realmente." Dean agarró la muñeca de su amigo como un salvavidas, la mirada divertida del caballero cambio a una de confusión. "Estoy bastante seguro de que mi vida hubiera sido mucho más inestable si no hubieras estado aquí, si no hubieras estado atento a Sammy y a mí durante todos estos años. Lo aprecio más de lo que puedo decir. Papá me hizo un infierno de favor cuando te eligió como su protegido ".

"Deuce, ¿estás borracho?" Caleb no se soltó de su agarre, pero usó su otra mano para recoger la botella de cerveza que había tirado cerca, oliéndola con suspicacia. "¿Hay un par de docenas de estos vacíos por ahí?"

"¿Qué?" Dean se obligó a agarrarse y soltó a Caleb. El pequeño viaje de Castiel lo había sacudido más de lo que creía. Lo intentó con una media sonrisa. "Un hombre tiene que estar borracho para contarle a su mejor amigo lo que siente por él".

"Por lo general, en nuestro universo, un hombre tiene que estar desangrándose hasta morir, sucumbiendo a una enfermedad terrible o yendo al infierno para contarle a su mejor amigo lo que siente por él". Caleb frunció el ceño. "A menos que, por supuesto, implique algunos improperios, un lenguaje corporal grosero y una sugerencia más que obscena sobre dónde se puede clavar su espada".

"Sobre eso ..." Dean podría haber exagerado antes. La búsqueda de justicia de Caleb estaba justificada hasta cierto punto, especialmente cuando Dean entendió que El Caballero consideraba el fracaso de cualquier cazador como algo propio, como un punto oscuro en lo que consideraba el reinado de Dean.

"No, me merecía todo lo que dijiste, Deuce. Eres El Guardián, y por más que me cuesta creer que a veces ya no eres un niño, tengo que apresurarme y rescatarte siempre. Tú tienes la última palabra y no debería darte una mierda. Tienes que saber que respeto tus decisiones, hombre ".

Dean no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando su hermano irrumpió en la habitación, con un vaso de agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano. "Gracias a Dios que está despierto".

"Sammy". Dean estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su cara. "Mi Sam. Has vuelto."

Su hermano se arrodilló al otro lado de él, y su mirada se dirigió a El Caballero. "¿Se golpeó la cabeza?"

"Amigo, estoy bien". Dean se alejó del intento de Caleb de revisarlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Sam dirigió la pregunta a Caleb. Dean suspiró con exasperación, incapaz en su reciente apreciación de los hombres que se encontraban ante él para conjurar mucha molestia por el hecho de que lo estaban ignorando, y escudriñándolo psíquicamente.

"No siento nada extraño", Caleb miró a Dean. "Además de casi estar confesando su inquebrantable afecto hacia mí, y de que trató de tomar mi mano en algún momento, parece que está bien".

" 'Él' está justo aquí. ¿Por qué están actuando como si me hubiera vuelto loco solo porque me alegro de verlos a los dos?"

"Probablemente porque hace dos horas nos llamaste Judas y Brutas y nos echaste de aquí, nos dijiste que no volviéramos nunca". El ceño de Sam se profundizó. "¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza?"

"Estoy bien." Mantuvo los ojos fijos en su hermano, que parecía que podría lanzar una refutación académica en cualquier momento. "¿Tú estás bien?"

La pregunta atrapó a El Académico con la guardia baja. Dean nunca estuvo tan contento de ver la tímida sonrisa de su hermano, la que tenía hoyuelos como John Winchester en un día raro. "Además de sentirte como un idiota de hermano, entonces sí, estoy bien. No sabíamos qué pensar cuando entramos y te encontramos en el piso. Nuestros anillos no nos dieron ninguna pista de que estuvieras en problemas." Sam le ofreció a Dean el agua. "siento mucho lo que pasó antes. Tenías razón. Sobre todo".

"Igual a lo que dijo Runt".

"No te haría daño proponer tus propias disculpas". Sam miró a Caleb.

"¿Por qué?" Caleb sonrió. "Lo dijiste muy bien por los dos, la combinación correcta de humildad y sinceridad. ¿Verdad, Deuce?"

Dean resopló ante la broma familiar, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento por el otro Dean que nunca había tenido tanta suerte. "Me alegro de que él sepa cómo disculparse, ni siquiera un indicio de un idiota condescendiente".

"Tengo mis momentos." Sam puso los ojos en blanco. "Además, si hay algo que he aprendido en estos últimos años, es cómo pedir perdón".

Caleb le dio una palmada a Sam en la espalda. "Los sinceros sermones del pastor Jim no se desperdiciaron después de todo".

"Al menos no en uno de nosotros". Dean sonrió a su mejor amigo, luego extendió la mano y apretó el brazo de su hermano. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito".

"esta bien, supongo." Sam miró a Caleb de nuevo; con la Preocupación una vez mas coloreando en sus ojos oscuros. Dean reconoció fácilmente la mirada que compartían. Él mismo los estaba asustando. "Tal vez deberíamos levantarlo del piso".

Dean no se resistió cuando su Caballero y Académico tomaron cada uno un brazo y tiraron de Dean para que se levantara. Sam mantuvo una mano firme en su brazo cuando Caleb agarró una de las sillas rodantes, empujándola cerca de Dean, prácticamente empujándolo hacia él.

"Está bien, Deuce. siéntate". El Caballero miró alrededor del garaje y se concentró en Dean una vez más."Dijiste algo sobre Castiel. ¿Él hizo esto?"

"¿Castiel estuvo aquí?" Preguntó Sam.

Dean abrió la boca para explicar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. "Fue el Prius".

"El Prius?" Sam frunció el ceño a su hermano. La mirada acusadora de Caleb fue hacia el auto, que a Dean le preocupaba que pudiera estar en peligro. No quería explicarle a la rubia caliente cómo su bebé se convirtió en un montón de chatarra.

"No pude quitarle la tapa del radiador. Cuando finalmente se soltó, me saqué la mierda por la cabeza".Dean extendió la mano y acarició cautelosamente el hinchazón en la parte posterior de su cuero cabelludo. "Debo haberlo golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensaba".

"Así que te golpeaste la cabeza". Sam apartó la mano de Dean para poder controlar la herida mientras Caleb daba vueltas al coche con suspicacia. "Tiene un bulto del tamaño de una pelota de golf".

"Menos mal que nosotros los Winchesters tenemos cabezas duras" Dean sabía que tener cráneos gruesos era tanto una bendición como una maldición. En el sentido literal, las lesiones físicas podrían reducirse, eliminarse, pero las heridas emocionales, los golpes que podrían abatir a un tipo, se mantuvieron con una feroz tenacidad. El Dean y Sam alternativos demostraron que este fenómeno familiar también era verdad en universos paralelos.

"Te desmayaste". Sam se mantuvo con él literalmente. "Podrías tener una conmoción cerebral".

"Lo que tengo es un trabajo por terminar". Dean se movió para ponerse de pie. "El auto no va a arreglarse por sí solo".

"No estaría tan seguro de eso". Caleb habló desde debajo de la tapa. Miró a Sam y Dean, señalando hacia el motor. "No soy un experto, pero después de haber pasado más de mi tiempo con John Winchester 'Todos los hombres deberían saber cómo arreglar sus malditas sesiones de autos', eso parece una tapa de distribuidor perfectamente buena, justo donde debería estar".

"Hijo de ..." Dean pasó un dedo sobre la nueva tapa del distribuidor, ahora perfectamente en su lugar. Castiel estaba lleno de sorpresas en estos días. "Ese maldita gabardina es como el sombrero de un mago".

"Está bien, eso se entiende. voy trayendo el auto". Caleb se dirigió a la puerta sin darle a Dean la oportunidad de rechazar la directiva de El Caballero.

"Juro que esa cosa estaba rota". Dean echó un vistazo a Sam. No podía explicarle sin decirle de Castiel y su viaje para ver a los otros Winchester. "Me tomó casi una hora para sacarlo y cuando lo hice se arruinó. Me crees, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Sam asintió.

"Eres mi hermano mayor. Confío en ti".

Dean sintió que sus ojos picaban ante la sinceridad, la solemne confianza en la firme mirada de Sam. Culparía a la conmoción cerebral inexistente por el momento emocional si su hermano le preguntara.

Sam dejó a Dean descolgado, y en cambio le dio al pequeño Prius una mirada de disgusto. "Los números extranjeros dicen que son demasiado caros siempre son una puta. Dame el Impala cualquier día".

Dean se echó a reír a carcajadas, levantando la mano para revolver el cabello demasiado largo de su hermano. "Ese es mi chico."

"Ya basta, Idiota".Sam se escabulló.

"Perra".

Sam negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él, apuntando con un dedo a Dean. "Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar tu abrigo, tus llaves y te llevaré".

Dean lo vio irse antes de cerrar la tapa en el pequeño Prius con un golpe satisfecho. Volvió a inclinar las manos sobre el frío capot metálico, pensando en todo lo que Castiel le había mostrado. Un renovado latido en su puño provocó un silencioso agradecimiento, un grito al Dios que había llevado a su padre a Missouri Mosley y James Murphy todos esos años atrás. El sabio y amable predicador que, al menos en este universo, no solo había convencido a John Winchester de que aceptara su ayuda para vengar a su esposa y proteger a sus hijos, sino que también lo convenció de alinear su pequeña familia herida a un grupo ultra secreto de cazadores que juraron Proteger a inocentes de todas las cosas del mal. En ese momento, con una visión clara de lo que podría haber sido la alternativa, Dean Winchester nunca estuvo más orgulloso o agradecido de ser El Guardián de la Hermandad.

El fin


End file.
